That Which We Call A Rose
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: After about 200 years, Sylar has taken on a Vulcan identity. Peter and Claire join Starfleet and run into this all too familiar Vulcan. Will they keep his secret? Can the past be past? What about Kirk, the Romulans, and the rest of the Enterprise crew?
1. Prologue

"That Which We Call A Rose"

Shakespeare's Lemonade

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Action

Summary: After about 200 years, Sylar has taken on a Vulcan identity. Peter and Claire join Starfleet and run into this all too familiar Vulcan. Will they keep his secret? Can the past be past? What about Kirk, the Romulans, and the rest of the Enterprise crew?

Pairings: Spock (Sylar)/Uhura, Claire/McCoy or Claire/Kirk... I haven't decided yet.

A/N: I don't know a whole lot about Star Trek. I've seen the new movie several times, some of the 80s movies and quite a bit of Next Generation and Voyager, but I've only seen bits and pieces of the original series. So, this will mostly be like the new movie... and Heroes, of course.

_Prologue~Vulcan 2253 _

Sarek stared at the man in front of him who had just imparted his deepest secret.

"Spock," he whispered. The name felt strange coming out now. "Sylar?"

The man smirked without mirth. "I haven't been called that in 200 years."

"I find that difficult to believe," Sarek said.

"Why?"

"You are still such a child. You are human, which accounts for some of it, but most humans of 70 to 100 years are more adult than I have known you to be."

"I've been alive for about 275 years. I haven't aged since I was 30."

"Ah, but that doesn't explain how you were able to counterfeit being a Vulcan for so long."

"As I said, I have many special powers. Shape-shifting is one, and I have several variations of mind power which have allowed me to adopt your mindset easily. I must admit, it was difficult at first. Logic was not one of my strong points as a younger man."

Sarek nodded. "Why do you tell me now?"

Sylar didn't have an answer at first. "Because... you are the closest thing to a father I've ever had. Humans don't love like Vulcans do. Especially in my time, many abandoned their children. And I was abandoned by two fathers. Things make sense here. I feel free."

"Logic," Sarek said, "It offers us serenity humans seldom find."

"But they could. Humans can do this. It doesn't take special powers."

Sarek nodded. "They could, but will they?"

Sylar shook his head and stood up straight once again, straightening his shirt. "I doubt it very much, but if my secret is safe, I will continue to do so."

"We will speak to Amanda. She has often told me you are like the son we never had. She will not care about this."

As they entered the house again, Amanda came to the door. She saw Sylar's changed face and smiled. She rushed out and caught him in a hug.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"You don't think I know a human on a planet full of Vulcans?" she replied, holding him by the arms.

He felt relieved at the human emotions that came with this event.

"You are not upset?"

"Of course not. You're family, Spock."

_New York 2254_

Claire fingered the edge of the red uniform and had to stop herself from gagging. She was annoyed at the ridiculousness of having to wear a skirt. 200 years ago, women in the army didn't have to wear skirts. Across the table, Peter laughed.

"What?" she demanded. "You look just as ridiculous."

"Thanks," he said. "This was your idea."

"I didn't know these things were mandatory. I might have to make a complaint."

"Good luck with that."

"Can we go now?"

"What, the shuttle doesn't leave until nine. You're supposed to go out and party before signing your life away to the federation."

"No, normal people do that. I'm supposed to spend 100 years saving the galaxy and then move on to something more fulfilling."

"Remember when you wanted to be normal?"

"No."

"Neither do I. Okay, let's go."

They returned to their temporary home at the shipyards. In the morning they would be shuttled away to Starfleet Academy in San Francisco.

Peter stood in Claire's door and watched her putter about the room.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked. "After all this time."

"Yes," she replied, not looking at him. "Maybe I make it my personal goal to be a part of every military since 2013."

"You know I don't buy that."

"Why do you follow me? Is it because you have nothing better to do?"

"You're family Claire. Even after hundreds of years that doesn't change, and families look out for each other."

"Hmm. Not mine. You know the whole 'save the cheerleader' thing is getting kind of old."

"What cheerleader?"

Claire glared at Peter and walked over to him. "You think I don't know what you're doing. You think I believe that crooked grin, but I know what this is. You still can't get it out of your head that you have to protect me from everything forever."

"I'm here because I want to be. Don't forget that hundred years we weren't speaking."

Claire turned back to the room. "But you watched me. You were never far."

"Good night, Claire" Peter knew he would get nowhere in this conversation. He knew Claire was still trying to find her destiny. Joining Starfleet was another attempt to accomplish something. But Peter had different motives. There were things he wanted to see, mysteries he wanted to solve, and becoming a Starfleet captain was a good way of getting that.


	2. Chapter OneStarfleet Academy, 2258

**A/N: I've decided that Claire will end up with McCoy after all. I know It seems like Peter becomes a Captain awfully fast, but, you know, he is Peter. Special thanks to obbits14 for helping me out with getting this started. I know this part might be kind of boring because it's mostly like the movie, but bear with me if you will. **

**Chapter One~Starfleet Academy, 2258**

"Congratulations, Captain Petrelli," Admiral Pike said as he shook hands with Peter. "I have good news."

"What's that?" Peter asked, as they began walking down the hall.

"Your assignment is going to be the _USS Enterprise_."

"Seriously? _The__ Enterprise_?"

"Yes, you are to report for duty at the beginning of next week."

Peter couldn't help feeling giddy. He was 280 years old and he felt like the day he graduated college. _I wish Nathan were here_, he thought.

"Something bothering you?" Pike asked.

"Nothing, Sir," Peter replied. "I was thinking about my family."

"Oh, I haven't heard you speak of them before."

"Yeah. They would have been proud."

Pike nodded, understanding. "Do you want Bennett assigned to your crew?"

"Yes. She is an invaluable medical officer."

"And?"

"The last family I have."

Pike didn't ask anymore questions. He knew Peter would open up when he felt like it, and a man was entitled to his secrets.

As they were about to go separate ways, Pike said, "You want to watch tomorrow?"

"What's that? Oh, right. The Kobayashi Maru. I'll be there."

The next morning, Claire was in the observation room for the Kobayashi Maru test.

"Here to witness shame once again?" Peter asked, joining her at the window.

"Not everyone can do as well as you," she said.

"Ha, no, I just have a calming presence."

"Mmhmm, and he causes chaos." She gestured at the student entering the testing area, along with some other cadets and one familiar officer.

"Bones can't seem to get away from him," Peter commented.

"Dr. McCoy is a loyal friend, if lacking in judgment."

"You mean because he's friends with Kirk?"

"What else could I mean?"

"He's not such a bad guy."

"Did I say that? What I meant was, he's a worthless scumbag who has nothing better to do than follow women around."

"I think you just need someone to hate."

"I wasn't doubting that."

"Whatever. The test is about to start."

"Won't this be fun?"

Claire and Peter watched as the simulation commenced. Claire wasn't surprised to see Kirk munching on an apple and brushing off crucial information.

"Should we, I don't know, fire back?" Bones asked.

Kirk took a bite of the apple. "No."

Claire could tell that Peter was trying not to laugh, but the rest of the officers were annoyed.

"Is he not taking the simulation seriously?" one asked.

"Of course not," muttered Claire, shaking her head.

Suddenly all of the equipment powered down and the lights whet out.

"What's happening?" someone demanded.

A second later, everything came back on and Kirk ordered Uhura to alert medical to receive the stranded crew. She made a snide comment and he repeated the order. Then he told Bones to fire on the Klingon ships. Claire stared in shock when Bones informed Kirk that the shields were in fact not up.

"What did he do?" she whispered.

Having heard her, Peter replied, "It's called cheating."

"How?" Claire stared at her uncle.

He shrugged. "It's probably not hard if you knew how. I'm only guessing of course."

Claire and Peter turned their attention to Admiral Pike as he asked Spock how Kirk had beaten his test.

"I do not know," the Vulcan replied.

Claire couldn't help smirking. _Something he doesn't know?_ she thought. _Fascinating. _

The next morning, there was a meeting. It seemed like everyone but Kirk knew what was coming. Spock presented his case and for the first time since joining Starfleet, Claire allowed herself to asses him as a person, momentarily laying aside her understandable bias. He was certainly different, she would admit. He stood up straight and adjusted his shirt.

_So dignified. If only they all knew... _But she knew that no one could know about Sylar. He was dead and gone. This was Spock. He'd been a Vulcan so long that his own humanity was foreign to him.

Claire watched him counter each of Kirk's arguments, and she couldn't help but be pleased.

_You'll never win Jimmy boy_, she thought and had to stop herself from laughing.

Peter noticed her mirth and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head and he turned his attention back to the proceedings.

Peter had long since convinced himself that Sylar was dead. He hadn't had much contact with him since the carnival in deference to Claire. But every 10 or 20 years they would run into one another and catch up. However, Peter had not met Spock until joining Starfleet. Claire hadn't liked the idea of keeping his secret, but she agreed at Peter's coercion. The relationship had still been tense. Peter didn't want to upset Claire, and he knew she had every right to be upset. Two hundred fifty years didn't change what Sylar had done to her. But Peter knew that he'd changed that day they spent together in Matt Parkman's dream world. Claire's road to acceptance would be much longer.

After Spock and Kirk had bantered back and forth for a while someone came in with a message for the admirals. The announcement was made and everyone rushed out of the conference room.

"Looks like you'll be starting your assignment a little sooner than planned," Pike said to Peter as they went down the hall.

Peter smirked. "Fine by me."

Claire followed the line of cadets and officers to receive her assignment. She already had an idea of where she was going. Her name was one of the first called

"Bennet, _USS Enterprise._"

She grinned.

A few names later, "McCoy, _USS Enterprise._"

She grinned again, but her excitement was cut short when she heard Kirk saying, "They didn't call my name."

_Duh_, she thought.

She watched as he went up to the officer in charge and asked about it. Academic suspension. Claire watched as McCoy reassured Kirk that the board would rule in his favor.

_Probably not._

"Dr. McCoy," she called.

He turned back to his friend. "Jim, I gotta go."

"Yeah," Kirk replied. "Be safe."

McCoy joined Claire and headed for the shuttle. Suddenly, he cursed. Claire was about to ask him what was wrong when he turned around and went back over to Kirk.

"Come with me," he said.

Claire followed them into the sick bay. McCoy searched around for a moment before finding what he was looking for.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Kirk asked.

"Indeed," Claire said.

"I'll only be a minute, Bennet, you can go," McCoy said.

"But what are you going to do with that minute?" Claire didn't move from her spot in the doorway.

McCoy looked at Kirk. "I'm doing you a favor." Then he injected Kirk with something.

"Ow!" Kirk exclaimed. "What was that?"

"A vaccine for Melvaran mud fleas."

"What for?"

"You didn't," Claire said.

"To give you the symptoms." McCoy ignored Claire. "You're going to start to loose vision in your left eye."

Kirk blinked. "I think I already have."

"And you're going to have a really bad headache and a flop-sweat." He started helping Kirk off the table.

"You call this a favor."

"Yeah, you owe me one."

As they started heading back to the shuttle, Claire shook her head. "This would be hysterical if it weren't completely against regulations."

"Yeah, well, I never liked those things," McCoy said. He bluffed his way past the guard and they got to their seats.

"I'm gonna throw up on you," Kirk muttered to McCoy.

On board _The Enterprise _Spock saw to it that everything was in order for their first voyage. He was pleased to be assigned to Sterfleet's newest ship and at its captain. However as he made his last minute checks, he caught a glimpse of Claire coming toward him. He hoped not to have to deal with her too much during the trip, but if he wanted to stay with _The Enterprise_, he was going to have to get used to it.

Claire saw Spock before he saw her.

"Uh oh," McCoy said, "here comes that pointy-eared--"

"Move!" Claire pushed him and Kirk out of Spock's line of sight. They hurried to sickbay and McCoy helped Kirk onto a bed.

"I'm going to give you a mild sedative," he said.

"I wish I didn't know you."

"Don't be such an infant." He gave Kirk another injection.

"How long is it supposed to--" Kirk fell back onto the bed.

"Unbelievable." McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how much trouble you could be in?" Claire asked.

"Didn't really think of that," McCoy replied. He turned to face her. "You're not going to tell anyone?"

Claire sighed. "No. Regulations are overrated anyway, but I do not appreciate your bringing _him_ aboard."

"Yeah? Well, maybe the two of you can spend some quality time together."

Claire shook her head and headed for the door. "I'm going to report to the bridge. If you need me-- which I'm sure you will-- that's where I'll be."

On the bridge, Peter took his seat. The crew announced their readiness. Spock and Claire entered from opposite ends and made their reports.

"All right," Peter said. "The maiden voyage of our newest starship deserves more pomp and circumstance, but, well, we'll just have to have a party when we get back. So let's get going."

The ship eased out of the dock and amongst the other ships, ready to take off. All the other ships went to warp, but _The Enterprise_ remained stationary.

"Lieutenant where's helmsman McKenna?"

The pilot turned around. "He had lungworm, sir. He couldn't report to his post. I'm Hikaru Sulu."

"And you are a pilot, right?"

"Very much so, sir. I'm not exactly sure what's wrong."

"Is the parking break still on?"

"No. I'll figure it out."

Spock looked up. "Did you disengage the external inertial dampener?"

Sulu turned back to the control panel and pushed a few buttons. "Ready for warp, sir."

Peter smirked. "Okay, _now_ let's get going."


	3. Chapter TwoFirst Encounter

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and favorited and so forth. So, does anyone want me to revise the last chapter and make Peter less Pike-y? 'Cause I ken do zat... If not, I'm going to continue as I am, but Peter will be less like Pike than he was in chapter one. **

**Chapter Two~First Encounter**

"Permission to return to sickbay, Captain?" Claire asked once _The Enterprise_ was on its way.

"Of course," Peter replied. "Any particular reason?"

"Yes."

Peter smirked. "Go ahead."

After so long, he could almost read Claire's mind. Of course, it was fairly obvious that she was uncomfortable around Spock.

Claire exited the bridge and headed for sickbay. As uncomfortable as she was near Spock, being around Dr. McCoy made her feel at ease. Even with Kirk around as well. She arrived just as Chekhov was addressing the crew.

"It's safe to come in, he's still out," McCoy said.

Claire gave him a mock glare and busied herself checking supplies. Suddenly, Kirk shot up and gasped at the head rush.

"Jim, good, you're awake," McCoy said.

"We have to stop the ship," he said.

"What?"

Kirk rushed to the door, but Claire jumped in front of him. "You can't leave...what's going on with his hands?"

McCoy's eyes widened and he hurriedly shot something else into Kirk's neck.

"Ow!" Kirk said again, then dodged around Claire.

"Come back here!" McCoy called. "Jim, we have to keep your heart rate down." He followed Kirk down the corridor and Claire followed them. Kirk rewound the video of Chekhov and listened to the part: "lightning storm in space."

"We have to stop the ship," he repeated.

"What's he muttering about?" Claire asked.

"Computer, locate crew-member Uhura," Kirk said, ignoring Claire. Once he had her location, Kirk took off again, shouting, "we're flying into a trap!" McCoy and Claire had a hard time keeping up.

When they reached Uhura, McCoy managed to inject Kirk with another hypo.

"Ow! Stop it!" Kirk insisted.

"Kirk, what are you doing here?" Uhura demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know," Claire said eying McCoy, who tried to ignore her.

"The transmission from the Klingon prison planet, what exactly was—"

"What's happening to your hands?" Uhura interrupted.

Kirk ignored the question. "Look, who's responsible for the Klingon attack? Was the ship Romul..."

"What?"

"What's happening to my mouth?" Kirk struggled to get the words around his tongue.

"You got numb-tongue?" McCoy asked.

"Thank you!" Claire said, spreading her arms and looking up at the ceiling.

"I can fix that." McCoy went to find some other drug to inject into Kirk's body.

"Romulan," Kirk mumbled, looking at Uhura again.

"Romulan?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

McCoy came back and gave Kirk another shot.

"Bones, I swear if you don't stop that... hey, my mouth works again." Kirk grinned.

"Dang," Claire muttered. "Now about this Romulan ship or whatever?"

Kirk didn't answer, but took off again.

"Jim!"

"Kirk!"

"Moron," Claire said, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Captain Petrelli!" Kirk shouted running onto the bridge. "You have to stop the ship!"

"Kirk?" Peter stood up and maintained calm. "How, pray tell, did you get on this ship and what are you blathering about?"

"Captain," McCoy interrupted, "This man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine. He's completely delusional—"

"Bones, shut up for once," Kirk said. "Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster; it's being attacked by Romulans."

"Romulans? Really? Cadet Kirk, even you must think that's a bit far-fetched... McCoy, take him back to medical. We'll talk later." As Peter said the last words, he also looked at Claire.

"If you think I had anything to do with this," she said, "you're crazy."

"Hmm?" Kirk said. "That's not how I remember it, but anyway—"

Suddenly Spock stood up. "Captain, if you would like me to remove the Cadet—"

"Try it! This cadet is trying to save the ship."

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?"

"It's not a rescue mission; it's an attack."

"Based on what facts."

Claire felt like high-fiving Spock, but wasn't sure if he remembered that 21st century gesture.

"The lighting storm in space," Kirk said. "It occurred on the day of my birth. You know that Captain. It was right before a Romulan ship attacked the _USS Kelvin. _The Romulan ship was never heard from again, but was reported that it had weaponry far more advanced than we have even now. At twenty-three hundred hours last night, there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon warbirds destroyed by a Romulan. It was reported that the Romulans were in one ship... one massive ship."

The corner of Peter's mouth twitched. "How do _you_ know about this, Kirk?"

Kirk looked at Uhura who nodded. "I intercepted and translated the message myself," she said. "It's exactly as Kirk said."

"It's a trap," Kirk said. "The Romulans are waiting for us."

Peter looked at Spock. "His logic is sound," the Vulcan admitted, "and Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolingustics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion."

Peter looked at the communications officer. "Scan Vulcan space and look for any transmissions in Romulan."

"Um," the communications officer said, I'm not sure I can distinguish Romulan from Vulcan."

"What about you?" Peter looked at Uhura. He was past being annoyed with incompetency. "Tell me you speak Romulan."

Uhura nodded. "All three dialects, Sir."

"Wonderful, relieve the lieutenant if you will."

Claire could see that Peter was becoming agitated about something. She wondered if he was having premonitions again. It had been a long time.

"Hannity," Peter said, suddenly. "Hail the _USS Truman_."

"The other ships are out of warp, Sir," Hannity said. "They've arrived at Vulcan, but we seem to have lost contact."

"Seem? You mean we have."

"We have sir."

"Uhura, or whatever your name is, what do you have?"

"Nothing sir. There are no transmissions in the area at all."

"It's because they're being attacked," Kirk said, and resisted the urge of a satisfied smirk.

"Shields up, red alert," Peter said. "If they think they're going to get the better of the _USS Enterprise_, they are mistaken."

"Quixotic much?" Claire mumbled.

"Arriving at Vulcan in 5 seconds," Sulu announced.

The ship came out of warp and for a second all anyone could do was stare at the wreckage of the fleet.

"Emergency evasive!" Peter shouted, bringing everyone back to reality. "Don't scratch the ship if you can... Sulu, take us underneath."

_The Enterprise_ came upon the hull of one of the other ships and as they were dropping under it, it scraped the top of _The Enterprise_. Peter cursed, but everyone was silent when they saw the Romulan ship.

"Captain," Spock said. "They are locking torpedoes."

"Convert power to the forward shields and prepare to fire," Peter said.

The Romulan ship fired on _The Enterprise_, causing extensive damage.

"Sulu?" Peter looked at the pilot.

"Shields are at thirty-two percent. We cannot take another hit like that.

"Get me Starfleet Command... yesterday!"

"Captain," Spock said, "the Romulans have lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. Its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities."

"So, we're on our own..." Peter thought for a second. "All power to the forward shields and fire all weapons at will."

Suddenly, Uhura interrupted. "Captain, we're being hailed."

"Hello!" Came the voice of the Romulan onscreen.

Peter put on his captain face. "I'm Captain Peter Petrelli. Who are you?"

"Hi, Peter. I'm Nero."

"You realize you've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw immediately and I might consider arranging a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

"I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew-member. Isn't that right, Spock?"

Spock rose from his chair and eyed the Romulan with curiosity and no small amount of contempt, which only Peter and Claire noticed. "Pardon me," he began, "I do not believe that you and I are acquainted."

"No, we're not," Nero said. "Not yet, but there is something I would like you to see. Captain Petrelli, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will come aboard _The Narada_ for negotiations. That is all."

Nero ended the communication.

"He'll kill you," Kirk said, matter-of-factly.

Spock nodded. "Your survival is unlikely."

Peter gave Spock a bemused look. "Sure. I need officers who have advanced hand-to-hand combat training." He looked around the bridge.

"I have training, Sir," Sulu said, raising a hand.

Peter smirked. "Okay, good. You come with me. Kirk, you too, you're not supposed to be here anyway. Claire."

"Wait," McCoy said, "why do you need a medical officer?"

"Because Claire _has_ very advanced training... and if anyone gets hurt, she'd be very useful."

McCoy wanted to argue, but he wasn't sure what kind of message that would send, and he was already in trouble for bringing Kirk aboard in the first place. _But he probably saved us all_, McCoy thought.

"All right let's go," Peter said, heading for the lift. "Chekhov, you have the conn."

on the engineering deck, Peter found Engineer Olsen and ordered him to come as well. At the shuttle, he gave everyone their instructions.

"You four are going to space-jump down to that machine the Romulans have lowered into the Vulcan atmosphere and disable it so we can get out transporter and communication abilities back. Then you'll be able to beam back and report to Starfleet. Once you do that, rendezvous with the rest of the fleet in the Laurentian system. Spock, you're in charge, and Kirk, I'm promoting you to first officer."

"What?" Kirk and Claire said at the same time.

"Captain," Spock said, darkly. "the complexities of human pranks escape me."

Peter had to resist laughter. "It's not a prank, Spock, and I'm not the Captain; you are. Let's get moving."

"One question," Kirk said and the entered the shuttle.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"After we knock out the drill, what happens to you?"

"Oh, I guess you'll have to come rescue me." Peter winked at Claire and the others stared in confusion. Turning back, Peter said, "Be careful with the ship, Spock. She's brand new."


	4. Chapter ThreeCaptain Spock

**Chapter Three~Captain Spock**

Spock returned to the bridge and sat in the command chair. He spoke into the communicator.

"Dr. Puri, report."

"It's McCoy," the voice came back. "Dr. Puri was on deck six. He's dead."

"Then you have just inherited his responsibility as chief medical officer."

Down in sickbay, McCoy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"Doctor, we hardly have time for that."

"I was being sarcastic!" McCoy cut the transmission, and Spock raised his eyebrows.

_Fascinating_, he thought.

Down in the shuttle, Claire, Kirk, Sulu, and Olsen strapped themselves in.

"You have the charges?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Olsen said and would have continued, but Kirk asked Claire,

"How well do you know the Captain?"

"Well," Claire replied. "Glad I decided to fight _that_ regulation."

Kirk was confused. "What regulation?"

"Dress code," she said. "While I'm sure you would have enjoyed it, space-jumping in a skirt does not sound like fun to me."

Kirk considered making a snappy comeback, but he knew Claire already hated him enough. "So, what kind of training do you guys have?"

"Fencing," Sulu said.

They all stared at him.

"Get ready," Peter said. "Were almost to the drop spot. Now, you've only got one chance to land on the drill, and The Enterprise won't be able to beam you back until you destroy it. So... good luck, for what it's worth."

Claire was the only one who thought that was funny. Peter opened the hatch and sent the four of them hurtling down to the planet.

Claire listened as everyone rattled off how many meters closer they were. It didn't matter to her. It's not like falling would hurt her. Then again, she didn't want anyone to find out about her, or think she was dead.

Sulu pulled his chute first, and Claire and Kirk pulled theirs about the same time.

"Olsen!" Kirk called. "Pull your chute!"

"Not yet!"

_Not ever_, Claire thought. She had known Olsen at the Academy and was sure he would get himself killed sooner or later.

He finally did pull his parachute, but he bounced off the platform and fell off. He was sucked into the drill before anyone had time to think.

"Olsen is gone, Sir," they heard Chekhov say.

The other three jumpers didn't have time to worry about that as several Romulans came to greet them. Sulu pulled out a retractable sword and Kirk ran headlong into them. They hadn't seen Claire yet, so she sneaked around and jumped on the last one from behind. He was stronger than her, but because Claire had the element of surprise and couldn't feel pain she was able to hang on long enough to knock the Romulan out. As she tossed his limp body to the deck, she saw Sulu helping Kirk up from the edge.

"Olsen had the charges," he said once he was safely on his feet.

"So we improvise," Claire said.

Kirk looked over and saw some Romulan weapons sitting next to the opening.

"Come on," he said.

The three of them grabbed the guns and fired then at the drill.

Spock was waiting in the transporter room and when the announcement came that they had transporter abilities back, he approached the pad.

"Once I am down, beam Kirk, Sulu, and Bennet up," he said.

"Sir," the transporter officer said, "Bennet has fallen!"

"What? Beam me down to the edge of the hole now."

Kirk and Sulu stared over the edge of the drill in disbelief.

"She's gone," Sulu said.

"Yeah," Kirk replied. He got a strange look in his eyes as he continued to stare into the hole.

The drill had begun raising, which was why Claire had fallen.

"_Enterprise_ to away team, ready to beam you out."

Kirk didn't say anything so Sulu responded, "Yeah, get us outta here."

After Kirk and Sulu were safely aboard _The Enterprise_, they waited for Spock and the Vulcan elders to arrive.

"Kirk," Sulu said, bringing Kirk out of his stare. "It wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone."

"Then why not me?" Kirk asked. "I still have my chute!"

Sulu put a hand on Kirk's shoulder and didn't say anything more.

After a few minutes, Spock and the Vulcan elders reappeared on the transporter pad. Claire was with them, much to everyone's surprise, but Spock's mother, Amanda was not.

Dr. McCoy came into the room and upon seeing Claire, nearly want into hysterics. He controlled himself, but he did notice she had blood on her clothes. He insisted she come back to sickbay along with Kirk and the injured Vulcans.

"I'm fine!" she insisted, but McCoy just took her arm and guided her down the hall.

"You fell, I don't know how far and were then beamed back aboard the ship. Both of those things are cause for me to examine you."

"How did you survive anyway?" Kirk asked, seeming a bit annoyed.

"Spock caught me," Claire said.

"He _caught_ you?"

"Vulcans are a lot stronger than humans. What's with the third degree?"

"The what?" McCoy asked.

"Hmm, turn of the 20th century phrase I think."

Kirk and McCoy stared at her until she quickened her pace and hurried into sickbay ahead of them. She had a feeling things were not looking good for her little secret. She convinced McCoy to take care of the other patients first, and in that time, she cleaned up the blood on her uniform and made sure no bones were protruding. She almost wished she could give herself an injury to make things more convincing.

When she came back to the main area, McCoy was finishing up with the Vulcan elders and Kirk was sitting on a biobed across from them.

"Can you take a look at his hands?" McCoy asked, waving an arm in Kirk's direction.

Claire sighed. "If I have to," she muttered.

Kirk didn't give her his usual smirk. In fact he looked deep in thought.

_That's a new one_, Claire thought, reaching for his left hand. "Romulans," she said, "always stepping on people's hands."

Kirk wasn't sure if that was supposed to be funny, so he ended up just looking confused.

"What don't you have a sense of humor?" she asked.

"Ha, ha," Kirk said.

"Grouchy today, aren't we?" she began taping his hand.

"I thought you were dead."

"And that bothered you did it? Olsen didn't seem to."

"Is it incredibly callous to say 'he had it coming'?"

"Yes. But anyway, I'm not dead."

"Yeah, but if you had been, the Captain would have killed me."

"He sent me down there. And anyway it's a moot point."

"Are you two lovebirds almost done?" McCoy asked, as he saw the last of the Vulcans to the door.

Claire whirled around, almost pulling Kirk to the floor by the tape she was wrapping around his hand. "I greatly resent that insinuation." Her words came out low and threatening. McCoy wondered if he should be frightened or amused.

"Careful, Bones," Kirk said, "Claire likes to eat little wise-cracking doctors for breakfast."

Claire flicked the back of Kirks injured hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Some guys just can't take a hint," she said, looking from Kirk to McCoy. She left Kirk holding his hand and walked over to McCoy. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him soundly. He was surprised, but didn't try to stop her. There were probably regulations about this, but neither of them cared. She let go of him and stood there briefly, looking him in the eye. Then she nodded once and left.

Spock left Uhura in the lift and headed down the hall. Things just became a lot more complicated. His adopted family and planet were destroyed. He knew he still had Serek, the only one who knew the truth. But what would happen in a hundred years when the older Vulcan was dead? Spock had known his family would die, but he hadn't expected it so soon. He realized that he was not prepared for it. He had the urge in the lift to tell Uhura everything, but with what they had to deal with already, he knew that would be unwise.

He realized something else too. People cannot change their natures. He knew himself well enough for that. Spock knew that Nero deserved to die, and his anger was justified, but it wasn't logical, was it?

He met Claire in the corridor outside of sickbay, and to his surprise, she stopped him.

"We need to talk," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Not here."

They continued down the hall and found a little used utility room that was unlocked. Inside, Claire lowered her mask. Spock was unused to human facial expressions, but he recognized a much younger Claire in the look she gave him.

"People are going to catch on," she said. "With Peter captured the Romulans are sure to find out, and McCoy isn't going to forget that I was covered in blood when we got back. Human blood."

"You present quite an obstacle."

"Will you stop that?"

"What is it you wish me to cease?"

"That! I know you. You don't have to act like a freaking Vulcan."

"I have adopted the physiology and mindset of a Vulcan. I cannot simply stop being one."

Claire grumbled something unintelligible. "So what are we going to do? Fake our deaths? I don't know about you, but I've got ties to this generation."

"As have I. Have you told no one of your ability?"

"No, but I think McCoy is suspicious."

"My father, Sarek knows about my past. I find it helpful for someone to know the truth, the better to keep it hidden. Perhaps if you told Dr. McCoy—"

"That's not an option." Claire shook her head. She had a feeling Spock was about to figure things out and she didn't particularly like the prospect. _Kirk will probably report us anyway_, she thought. _Might as well get this over with_. " I kissed him."

"Dr. McCoy?" Spock's eyebrows rose.

_Those annoying eyebrows_. "Yes."

"Because you do not want him to discover your secret or for some other reason?"

"Both. Though the former isn't going to work. He'll be more curious now and..."

"You do not want to involve him in your life because you are immortal."

"You can understand that."

"Yes." Spock nodded, hesitantly. "It is a decision only you can make."

"Did you think I was asking your advice?"

"I would not make such an assumption, for it would only offend you. However, I was offering my understanding as I must confront these same issues."

"Is there any kind of temporary fix for this? I mean, so we can stop Nero and get home?"

"I suggest we do our jobs and... let the cards fall is it?"

"Something like that. I wouldn't worry. These 23rd century types don't understand such idioms."

"What was that?" Kirk asked McCoy after Claire had left sickbay.

"I don't know," McCoy replied, looking everywhere but Kirk's face.

"Well, I don't think the hint was for me."

"You sure? She was pretty annoyed by your behavior at the Academy."

"Yeah, I'm sure at least most of it was for you. I have experience in this area and I know that girls don't kiss like _that_ just to get some other guy to leave them alone."

"Which side of that _experience_ were you on?"

"Your evasion tactics are pathetic. Claire Bennet just kissed you and I get the feeling it wasn't out of the blue."

"You got me."

"So you're the clueless one now. Or you're just playing dumb, which I'm betting is more likely."

"Can we discuss this later?" McCoy headed for the door and Kirk followed.

"Yeah, gotta get to the bridge and be first officer blah blah blah. Come on, Bones! You have to know something."

McCoy gave Kirk a sidelong glance as they walked. "She... seems friendlier to me I suppose."

"Yeah? You think do you? She was right; you can't take a hint."

"Okay, now back to Nero and relevant matters?" McCoy gestured at the turbolift.

"Yep."

On the bridge everyone met. They took their posts or stood around the edges of the room. Kirk found his position rather uncomfortable and ended up in the command chair.

"Have you confirmed Nero is headed for Earth?" Spock asked.

"His trajectory suggests no other destination," Chekov said.

"Earth may be his next target, but we have to assume every Federation planet is a target," Kirk said.

"Mr. Kirk," was all Spock said, and Kirk got out of the chair.

The conversation went on and the crew discovered the possibility that Nero had come from the future.

"It's not that unlikely," Claire said in response to McCoy's disbelief.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? I've heard of it, okay?"

Spock nodded. "It is the only reasonable possibility."

"Okay, so if he's from the future, what does he want with Captain Petrelli?" Kirk asked.

"Information," Claire said. "Peter might tell them some interesting things, but he won't give them what they want."

"There are a lot of ways," McCoy said, with a hint of sympathy.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship," Kirk said. "Disable it. Take it over and get Captain Petrelli back."

"We are technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue mission would be illogical." Spock said.

"Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake him," Chekov said.  
"There's got to be some way," Kirk insisted.  
"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet to balance the terms of the next engagement," Spock said with a regretful tone.  
"There won't be a next engagement. By the time we've gathered, it'll be too late. But you say he's from the future, knows what's going to happen, then the logical thing is to be unpredictable."  
"You are assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold. On the contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the USS Kelvin, culminating in the events of today, thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party."  
"An alternate reality?" Uhura said

"Precisely. Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed."

"The future isn't set in stone," Claire agreed.

Spock nodded and sat in the command chair. "Mr. Sulu, plot a course to the Laurentian system warp factor three."  
"Spock, don't do that," Kirk said, approaching him. "Running back to the rest of the fleet for a confab is a massive waste of time."  
"Captain Petrelli ordered us to regroup with the rest of the fleet."  
"He also ordered us to go back and get him. Spock, you are captain now! You have to—"  
"I am aware of my responsibilities."  
"Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target."  
"That is correct and why I am instructing you to accept the fact that I—"  
"I will not allow us to go backwards instead of hunting Nero down!" Kirk's voice rose in pitch.  
"Security. Escort him out." Spock said, sounding bored.

The security officers grabbed Kirk and started taking him away. But he wrestled free of them and grabbed one of their phasers.

"Jim, no!" McCoy shouted.

Spock simply reached over and knocked Kirk out with a Vulcan nerve pinch. "Get him off this ship," he ordered.

The guards took Kirk away and the rest of the bridge sat in silence.

"Mr. Sulu?" Spock said. "The Laurentian system?"

"Aye, Captain," Sulu said and plotted their course.

Claire left the bridge and headed back to sickbay. She imagined there didn't need to be two senior medical officers there and she was having mutinous feelings. Even though she knew Peter couldn't get hurt, he could feel pain. And McCoy might have been correct about the Romulans making him talk. There was also the impending destruction of Earth, her recent conversation with Spock, and her little interlude with McCoy.

After living over 200 years, Claire knew a little something about consequences and she got the feeling she would be experiencing several very soon.

**Yay! Okay, so the last scene was mostly a movie repeat, but I could figure how else to do it. Next chapter we see Peter again and Claire has some interesting conversations with Spock and McCoy. See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter FourAnomalies

**I'm sorry about the paragraph spacing. I can't seem to find something that fan fiction will preserve... maybe it's cause I'm using open office or something. Anyway, I'll try something new. Thanks for the reviews and alerts and so forth. **

**Chapter Four~Anomalies of Heart, Mind, & Body**

Peter stared up into the dark. He couldn't see the ceiling. He could hear a few Romulans around him in the massive room. He imagined it wouldn't be long before Nero came to question him. He also wondered how the Romulans would react to his ability, as they were sure to find out. He didn't have long to wait.

"You must have a lot of questions for me," Nero said when he came in.

"I guess so," Peter replied. "I suppose I think someone who destroys a peaceful planet is basically crazy, so I wasn't terribly curious."

_Stupid, Peter. Make him mad, why don't you. _

Nero didn't react. "I only have one question for you," he said. "I need the subspace frequencies for Earth's border protection grids."

"That's not a question."

"Very well, what are they?"

"You know, I could tell you much more interesting things."

Nero smirked. "I'll bet you could. But I have no time for that, Peter."

"The information you want is classified, which I'm sure you already know. Do you want to know my birthday?"

"If you're not going to answer my question, I might have to resort to other methods of questioning."

"It's September 3, 1980."

"You are trying to distract me. Give me the subspace frequencies, or I will be forced to use my little friends here." Nero gestured to a tank full of some kind of insect.

"Centaurian slugs," Peter said. "Okay, if you think it will help. Captain Peter Petrelli, _USS Enterprise_, serial number—"

"Have it your own way." Nero took one of the slugs and dropped it into Peter's mouth.

**X**

On Delta Vega, Kirk scrambled out of the escape pod, grumbling to himself. He zipped up his coat and shivered in the wind. So, the computer said this planet was unsafe; there was no way he was going to wait to be rescued. If the weather got too bad, he could find shelter... probably. He started off across the barren landscape and cursed his predicament. He was contemplating the fact that he had just committed mutiny, when he saw something running toward him.

_Crap._

He turned and ran in the other direction, but the thing was gaining on him. He could hear its ragged breathing and jaws snapping. He didn't even want to know what it was. Suddenly the ground shook and he fell forward. Looking back he saw an insect-like thing burst out of the ground and gobble up the smaller creature. Then it turned to Kirk. His eyes widened and he hurried to his feet and ran. Not watching where he was going, he started sliding down a hill. His mind left the creature for a second as he slid across a frozen lake. Then he heard the thing thundering after him and wondered how much it could eat and whether it might fall through the ice and save him the trouble of dying. The ice did crack, minutely, but Kirk didn't wait around to find out. He was running as fast as he could to a dark opening in the hillside across the lake. He hurried inside, but the thing just broke it open further and kept on Kirk's heels. Its tongue shot out and wrapped around his ankle. He let out a cry and tried to find something to hang onto. But he just kept getting closer and closer to the creature's jaws. Suddenly his hand shot out and a bolt of electricity zapped the creature's tongue.

_Holy crap, is this thing electric?... wait!_

The thing screamed in pain and released Kirk's leg.

_I did that? _

He was beginning to be more freaked out. Before he could think further on it, someone came up behind him, waving a torch at the creature. It backed out of the cave and disappeared into the coming storm. Then, the stranger looked back. He was a Vulcan.

"Fascinating," he said.

Kirk clambered to his feet, groaning. "What is?"

"You are James T. Kirk."

"Yeah? Okay. Who are you?"

"I have been, and always shall be your friend Jim. I am Spock."

Kirk stared at the crazed Vulcan for a minute. He considered the fact that he'd just electrocuted a freaky monster and therefore might be dreaming. "BS," he said. "But go on. I'm sure it will be interesting."

"It is remarkably pleasing to see you again, old friend. Especially after the events of today."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but you know, if you were really Spock, you'd know that you hate me. You marooned me here for mutiny and you're freaking _smirking._"

"Mutiny?" The Vulcan seemed amused. "You are not the captain?"

"No, you are, well, Petrelli is, but he was taken hostage."

"By Nero?"

"Yeah, you know about him?"

"Indeed. He is a particularly troubled Romulan."

"Yeah, I got that. So you're from the future? Can I ask what the heck you think you're doing changing all our lives?"

Spock held up his hand. "It will be easier."

Kirk wasn't sure about letting the Vulcan touch him, but he figured not much else could go wrong. In Spock's mind, he saw glimpses of the future that should have been, but more importantly, Spock's dealings with the Romulans.

When the connection was broken, Kirk could feel everything Spock felt about the loss of his planet and his mother.

"So you do feel?" he asked.

"Very much so," Spock replied. "There is much more you don't know about me. Much that will come out soon... if thing go as they did in my time."

"You just used a contraction."

"Yes."

"Okay, whatever. So what am I supposed to do? You say I'm supposed to be the captain, but that's never going to happen now."

"It is possible. Consider Starfleet regulation six-one-nine."

"Seriously? You want me to... emotionally compromise you... guys."

"Jim, I just lost my planet and my mother. I can tell you, I am emotionally compromised. And you are still first officer, are you not?"

"I guess so. But the whole crew is going to hate me."

"I doubt that. Claire will support you and once you rescue Peter, he will too."

"So in the future you're on a first name basis with them?"

"Quite."

"Right, but how am I going to get back to the ship?"

"I have a feeling we might find help with that at the Starfleet outpost. Are you up to a long walk."

"Anything's better than sitting around here."

"That's the Jim I know."

**X**

When McCoy entered sickbay he was seething. Claire wondered if now was a good time to ask about it, but she didn't want to make things worse.

"You're as upset as I am," he said. "Or more so." He turned to look at her.

"How did you know?" she asked.

He didn't reply, but busied himself with something inconsequential.

"Peter is the only family I have, and Earth is my home. My father is buried there along with countless others. But there are other reasons."

"I figured that. You don't seem too worried about Captain Petrelli."

"Worried for his life? No."

"They'd gain nothing by killing him."

"That's not why."

McCoy cursed. "Do you have to be so vague all the time?"

Claire understood where that comment came from. "Yeah." Her voice dropped several decibels. "I can't expect you to understand."

"I can try." But he was beginning to wonder whether he wanted to.

"I know you can, and I'm sure you would be very understanding, but I don't think I'm ready for you to be."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere... unless we get blown to smithereens."

"Yeah." Claire nodded. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything I can't explain. I will though, soon."

"I can wait."

McCoy felt like history was repeating itself. He was making promises again. Promises he wasn't sure he could keep. But for some reason, he felt like he had to try. He didn't want to let Claire get away, and he didn't want to push her away either. She was an onion, which really annoyed him because he was too.

After their conversation, Claire left the sickbay in search of Spock. She wasn't sure if she could rein in her disdain, but she had to talk to someone who knew. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps she should have told McCoy.

She found him on the bridge and went to stand next to his chair.

"Dr. Bennet," he said.

"Captain Spock," she replied.

"Is something wrong?" He turned in his chair.

"Yes."

"Something with which I may assist?"

"I'm not sure."

"What was that game? Twenty questions?"

"Yeah." Claire snorted. "You're doing all right so far."

"Have you spoken with Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes, and... I couldn't tell him."

"That is completely up to you. I see that it bothers you that I am the only one who knows."

"Figure that out by yourself? Yeah, it bothers me."

"Can restitution be made?"

"Never."

"Can grace be extended?"

"I'll let you know."

"I do not mean to sound impatient—"

"I know, it's been 250 years. I'm working on it. I'm allowed personality flaws."

"Understood."

"You are very patient. It does help."

"Glad I could be some help."

"Yeah."

Claire left the bridge and went to her own quarters. Conversations with Spock always made her have to think for a while. Up until now, she had always come to the conclusion that she could never forgive him. Once again, she would have to wrestle with that question.

**This is probably my favorite chapter so far. What do you think of Kirk having an ability? Next chapter we get to see more of how he feels about it. **


End file.
